A user may have multiple devices in their environment (e.g., a home, an office) that can play video and/or audio content. For example, a television (TV) can play both audio and video content. Speakers can play audio content. The environment of the user may include multiple TVs (a first TV in a family room, a second TV in a kitchen, a third TV in a bedroom). In addition, the environment of the user may include multiple speakers (e.g., a set of speakers between the family room and the kitchen, a set of speakers in a garage). All of these devices can play audio content and, in the case of the TVs, can play video content. In addition, a user may play streaming media (audio and/or video content) on a mobile computing device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer).
A user can have a variety of devices that can provide and play audio content (and in some cases video content) in a variety of locations throughout their environment. The user, therefore, may find helpful a mechanism that can allow them to select and control how and where they play selected video and/or audio content (e.g., streaming media).